As Lovers Go
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: AU Alex and Summer are sisters, Marissa is best friends with Summer. Malex
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U. Alex is two years older than Marissa and Summer. Summer and Alex are sisters. Marissa is best friends with Summer, of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all that is related to the O.C. Josh owns all that crap. That lucky s.o.b. Ha ha.

* * *

Chapter 1

Marissa pulled up onto Summer's driveway and noticed another car parked in the other space next to Summer's car. It looked very similar to Marissa's Mustang, except it was silver and not red. Marissa shrugged it off and went inside Summer's house with the key that Summer gave her, since they were practically family, and began searching the house for her best friend.

"Summer?" Marissa searched the entire bottom floor and found no sign of Summer, so she headed upstairs to her best friend's room. "Summer?" Marissa didn't get an answer but she did hear laughing and giggling coming from behind Summer's bedroom door. Marissa pushed open the door to see Summer tackling someone onto the floor. Marissa stepped back from the room slightly as the other two fell onto the ground, laughing. Summer looked up from the ground to greet her friend.

"Hey, Marissa! I would get up to greet you properly but if I did, I think Alex here, would hurt me." Summer was sitting on the blonde's back and patting her head.

"Alex?" The figure got off of the ground with Summer still on her back so that she was carrying her.

"Yea. Hey, Marissa…" The blonde gave her a small smile as Summer climbed down her sister's back to give Marissa a hug.

"Isn't it great? She's back for the summer!" Summer squealed as she hugged Marissa, who returned the hug back half-heartedly.

"Yea, great…" Summer let go of Marissa and looked at the clock.

"I'll be right back. Let me go find some shoes before we go." Marissa nodded and watched the other girl leave the room. She brought her attention back to the blonde haired girl in the room, who was standing there looking at her rather nervously which was out of her character, Alex usually fit in wherever she was. A small smile formed on Marissa's face, thinking how cute Alex looked. No words were spoken between the two, they just gazed at each other and smiled, but Alex's smile was more sad than anything.

Summer walked back into the room carrying some heels and noticed the two's quietness.

"You ready to go, Coop?" Marissa jumped at the voice and turned around to nod at Summer.

"Yea." Summer walked past Marissa and sat on the bed to put on her shoes. She looked up to ask Alex a question.

"You sure you don't want to go with us? It'll be just like old times." Marissa's head perked up at the thought of Alex joining them on their night out. Alex smiled before shaking her head.

"Nah, I still have to unpack and junk. Visit a few friends, but maybe another time."

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll be back later, don't wait up for us." Summer got off the bed and began dragging Marissa away. As they made their way out the bedroom, Alex yelled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! You don't want Dad to get mad at you." Summer just threw her arm in the air and waved while she continued to walk.

"Bye, Alex! Don't trash the house!" Marissa looked back at the bedroom and waved to Alex. Alex was a bit shocked at first, but gave a small wave of her own and a smile. As soon as the other two girls were out of her view, she sighed rather loudly. She slumped back against a wall and closed her eyes. "She's still so beautiful…" She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts of Marissa and went to her room.

Once the two girls were in Marissa's car and on their way to a Newport party, Summer began asking questions.

"How come you're not ecstatic about Alex being back? You were sad when she left, weren't you?" Marissa's eyes glazed over at the mention of Alex leaving, knowing that she was the cause of it, but shrugged it off before answering.

"I am. And I was. It's just that it's been awhile…" Summer nodded, understanding Marissa. Alex hadn't come to visit since she left for college, and that was over a year ago since Alex was older than Marissa and Summer by almost two years. They were quiet for the rest of the trip, lost in their own thoughts.

Summer didn't know what the real reason was why Marissa was sad when Alex left, she just thought it was because the three of them were best friends, and Alex was moving away because of college, but it wasn't like that. Summer didn't know that Alex and Marissa dated awhile before Alex left, and broke up because of Marissa not wanting people to know. It was kind of hard to tell they were dating in the first place since they always hung out, so it was nothing new to see them together, and the most logical reason for her to be sad was that one of her best friends was leaving. But Marissa was sad because she didn't want to break up with Alex, it just happened. Marissa was afraid of what people would think of her, but Alex didn't understand why, so they fought and broke up, and Alex left because they broke up, she couldn't handle the awkwardness between them, and they haven't spoken to each other, until now.

Marissa sighed as she pulled into the driveway of the latest Newport party. As she got out of her car and slammed the door shut, she faced Summer.

"Here we go again." Marissa put on a smile as she and Summer entered the party, but in the back of her mind, was the memory of her and Alex's final fight.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading. Comments? Suggestions? Lol, well, actually, suggestions wouldn't really work yet since I have other chapters already written. Haha, so comments would be good. Lol, thanks again:) Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marissa had a miserable night out with Summer. All the guys kept hitting on her since Ryan wasn't by her side like he usually was, so she had to deal with the drunk guys trying to touch her. Her best friend also wasn't by her side because she had went off and got drunk somewhere. So now Marissa was on her way back to Summer's house with Summer passed out in the seat next to her. Once she had parked the car and got out of her own seat, she walked around to the passenger's side, and opened the door.

"Summer, get up." Marissa gently shook her friend but there was no response, just some more snoring noises. "Summer, get up!" She spoke a bit louder and shook her a bit harder, but still no response from the sleeping girl. Marissa through up her hands in defeat. "Oh my god." She bent over her friend and unbuckled her seatbelt. She took one of Summer's arms and draped it over her shoulders, trying to half carry, half drag her to the front door. It wasn't working very well because in the end, Marissa dropped her on the ground. "Crap!" Marissa checked her friend to see if she wasn't hurt or anything and found out that the girl was still sleeping. "This girl can sleep through anything…" Marissa tried to pick her up again but it was useless, the girl was too heavy for her.

Marissa looked around the front yard for any kind of help, and she saw a wheelbarrow leaning against some bushes. She looked back at Summer and then to the wheelbarrow again. She shook the thought Summer finding out that she was put in a wheelbarrow and going rage blackout on her out of her head before coming up with another idea. She backed up from the driveway so she could look up and look at the windows, to see if there was a light on. There was. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Summer's house, she didn't want to walk to the front door and leave Summer lying on the ground by herself, that was just unsafe. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"What!" Marissa was taken back a bit from the annoyed voice. "Hello!" Alex was getting impatient with the person who called so late at night. Marissa finally got some sense knocked back into her and replied.

"Um, hi. Alex?" Marissa began shuffling her feet on the floor in a nervous manner. Alex lost all her bite realizing who was on the phone and became worried.

"Marissa, hey… Is everything okay?" Marissa smiled at Alex's worriedness.

"Yea, I'm fine, it's just that Summer is kinda passed out and I need your help…"

"Where are you guys?" Marissa gave sort of a nervous chuckle.

"In front of your house…" Marissa looked up again and saw Alex pushing the curtains aside and looking down at her.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Before Marissa could thank her, Alex had already gotten off the phone and headed downstairs. Not soon after, the front door open and Alex came running out. Alex stopped when she reached Marissa and looked down at her sister. She looked over at the wheelbarrow Marissa was looking at earlier and turned back to Marissa.

"Couldn't you just have put her in that and rolled her upstairs?" Alex said as serious as she could and Marissa stared at her with her mouth open. "God, Marissa, I was only kidding." Alex began laughing and Marissa pushed her in the shoulder.

"Actually, I did, but then the thought of her going rage blackout on me didn't seem to appealing." They were both laughing now but then remembered the situation. Alex looked back down at Summer, planning out how to carry her in.

"Okay, well, I think I can handle it from here, so you can head on home now. You wouldn't want that mother of yours to get upset." Alex and Marissa both smiled at remembering how upset Julie would get when Marissa would stay out late without telling her where she was.

"Nah, it's fine, I can help you bring her in, somehow." Alex nodded and bent down to pick up her sister's body. She slung her over her shoulder and began walking towards the door which Marissa held open.

They got off Summer's shoes and removed her earrings before placing Summer into her bed. Alex tucked away a strand of Summer's hair behind her ear and then placed a soft kiss on to her forehead. Marissa smiled as she watched Alex take care of her younger sister. Both of the girls left the room and quietly closed the door behind them. They stood in front of Summer's door looking at each other.

"Thanks for helping me bring Summer in."

"It's no problem. I couldn't just leave my sister out there in the middle of the driveway." Marissa nodded and began rubbing her arms since it was rather cool inside the house. Alex noticed and began taking off the sweatshirt she was wearing. As she was taking it off, part of her shirt went up with the sweatshirt and Marissa found herself staring at Alex's tone midriff. She forced herself to break the stare and look up at Alex's face. Once finished removing the sweatshirt, she stuck it in front of her so Marissa could take it. Marissa shook her hands and head, not wanting to take it from Alex.

"No, it's fine." Alex rolled her eyes before sticking it out again.

"Marissa, you're cold. Take it."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Don't make me make you wear it." Alex's tone was threatening but playful at the same time and Marissa caught on, so she played along. It was just like old times.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Marissa noticed Alex's devious smile and began backing up slowly. "Hey, don't do anything brash now…" Alex began moving closer to Marissa.

"Oh, you know me. I wouldn't do such a thing." Alex moved a hand and placed it over her chest to emphasize her innocence.

"You're right. I do know you." Marissa began running towards the stairs but then Alex pounced on her. Marissa was able to turn around so that Alex was sitting on her stomach.

"Wear this sweatshirt, now!" Marissa was laughing as Alex tried to get the sweatshirt on her, but was unsuccessful since Marissa was moving too much. "Stay still!" Alex now was laughing as well, and began tickling Marissa's sides. Tears began forming in Marissa's eyes as Alex's attempts to tickle her and put the sweatshirt on her continued.

"Fine! I'll wear the sweatshirt! Just get off of me!" They were both still laughing as Marissa sat up, Alex was now sitting on her legs.

"That's right! Wear the sweatshirt!" Alex gave a triumphant grin as Marissa took the sweatshirt from her. Marissa put it on and then looked away from the other girl.

They were quiet for awhile before Marissa faced Alex again and spoke. Alex watched the other girl's face, and could tell she was fighting with herself about something.

"I missed you…" Alex was surprised at Marissa's randomness and looked at her questioningly as she leaned forward and pulled Alex into a hug, who stiffened at the contact but then returned it.

"I missed you too, Marissa…" They stayed on the ground hugging each other for awhile before Marissa's phone began ringing. She pulled back from Alex before answering it. Alex got off of Marissa's legs and stood up, then stuck her hand out to help Marissa get up.

"Hello?" Marissa moved the phone away from her ear, not wanting to hear Julie's whining, and mouthed to Alex, 'My mom.' Alex smiled and nodded. After a minute or two, Marissa put the phone back to her ear. She began making hand movements, showing that all Julie did was talk, and then she rolled her eyes before talking. "Okay, I'll be home in ten." Alex laughed at Marissa's actions and then Marissa closed her phone and looked back at Alex.

"Guess you have to go?"

"Yea. Um, Alex, do you think we could…" Before Marissa could finish, Alex cut her off.

"You better get home. Don't want your mother taking away your cell like that one time."

"Oh, okay. Um, I'll bring back your sweatshirt tomorrow." Marissa began walking down the stairs, rather confused about what just happened.

"No, it's fine. Bye, Marissa..."Alex waved to her as she made her way down and out of her view. Once she heard Marissa's car pull away, she sighed and walked back to her room with her head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex was sitting next to Summer's bed, watching her sleep. She had always been rather protective of her younger sister and found a comfort in watching the other girl sleep because if the other girl had a bad dream, Alex could fix it. Alex smiled to herself as she thought of the time when they were little kids, and still shared a room. One night she heard Summer crying and moving in her sleep, so she got in the bed with her and held her. Summer instantly calmed down and was perfectly fine afterwards. And when they got a little older, they slept in separate rooms, but some nights, Summer would get scared, and sneak off to Alex's room. Alex was brought back from her trip down memory lane when Summer began to wake and groan.

"Why is my head hurting so much? Make it stop!" Summer squeezed her eyes shut and covered her head with a pillow which Alex removed soon after.

"Because you drank like no other, last night. You dork."

"Alex?" Summer sat up and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Yea… Here, take this." Alex picked up the glass of water and Tylenol that she put on the table and handed it to Summer. She gratefully accepted it and made a face as she drank it.

"I hate pills." Summer stuck her bottom lip out, pouting.

"You wouldn't have to take them if you didn't drink so much." Alex said it in a somewhat warning and joking tone at the same time. Summer shot a glare at Alex before breaking into a grin and patting the spot next to her.

"So what are you going to do today?" Alex got onto the bed and sat next to her sister.

"I don't know. Maybe visit some old friends or check out Newport. See what's changed." Alex shrugged her shoulders and Summer nodded, and then suddenly became excited. "What?" Alex looked at Summer funnily.

"You should totally go to the Bait Shop with us tonight!"

"The Bait Shop?" Alex raised an eyebrow, she was rather skeptical of the place, and the name didn't help.

"It's like a bar slash club. You'd like it. They built it sometime during the school year."

"Sure, I guess." Alex looked down at the watch she had on. "What time are you guys going?"

"I dunno. Probably around eightish or something."

"Okay, I'll be back around seven, then." Alex got off of the bed and faced Summer. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower and then head out. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" She got a pillow thrown at her.

"I'm not eight." Before Alex could make a remark, Summer threw another pillow at her, knowing that the girl was about to say something. "Just go already!" Alex laughed and waved to the girl in bed before leaving the room.

Marissa was sitting in bed, wearing Alex's sweatshirt from the night before, while flipping through an old photo album. All of the pictures contained herself, Summer, or Alex, and sometimes all three of them together. Marissa was at the last few pages of the photo album, and had a huge smile on her face from all the happy memories of the three of them, together.

Marissa pulled out a photo and brought it to her face so she could study it. It was of her and Alex on Alex's eighteenth birthday. They were both wearing the silly birthday hats and grinning like little kids in front of the birthday cake. Marissa was behind Alex, with an arm wrapped around her, hugging her, and Alex was looking down at the cake, wide eyed, ready to make a wish. Marissa thought back to that happy day.

"_Alex! Sit down! I want to take a picture of you and the cake that I spent hours making!" Summer was chasing Alex around the house with a camera and Marissa was watching on, amused. _

"_You didn't make it! I took you to the store to buy it!" _

"_That's not the point! Just sit down or I'm going to tell Dad on you!"_

"_But I didn't do anything!" Summer just grinned at her and walked over to the stairs and yelled._

"_DADDDD!" _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER, ALEX?" Their father's bellowing could be heard from upstairs. Alex opened her mouth in shock._

"_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Alex glared at her younger sister, who was laughing along with Marissa, finding it funny. "I'm soo gonna hurt you later." Marissa walked over to Alex and patted her on the head._

"_Aw, it's okay Alex." Alex then glared at Marissa who backed up slowly. "Or not." Alex lost her glare and then walked over to Marissa and hugged her._

"_You know I can't get mad at you." Marissa giggled and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I know." Alex broke off from their embrace and turned back to Summer, who watched them strangely._

"_But you, I can." Alex made her way over to Summer, rather slowly, and scarily. _

"_Wait, if you hurt me, just think of the problems that would cause." Summer backed up and put her hands in front of her, trying to ward off Alex._

"_I can't really think of any." Summer's eyes widened as Alex leapt for her, she was too slow to get out of the way, and now was pinned to the ground, under her sister. Summer then kicked her in the leg, causing her to jump up in pain. Alex rubbed her leg while yelling at Summer._

"_Oh my god, you whore! I can't believe you did that!" _

"_DAD! ALEX JUST CALLED ME A WHORE!" _

"_AREN'T YOU?" Summer gasped in shock and put her hand to her chest and looked at Marissa._

"_Did he just – I can't believe – DADDD!" Summer was stomping the ground and Marissa was wincing at how loud they were._

"_I MEAN, ALEX! DON'T CALL YOUR SISTER NAMES!"_

"_That's right." She hmphed and crossed her arms._

"_Aw, Summer. If it'll make you feel better, I'll make Alex take a picture in front of the cake." Summer instantly became excited and clapped her hands._

"_Yay! I'll go get the candles!" Alex watched her run off and then turned to Marissa._

"_Why'd you do that? You know I hate pictures!"_

"_You do not, and it'll make her happy. And if she's happy, then I'm happy, and if I'm happy, you're happy."_

"_What?" Marissa rolled her eyes and dragged Alex to the seat that was in front of the cake. _

"_Now, sit still." Marissa grabbed one of the birthday hats as she sat in Alex's lap. She placed the hat on top of Alex's head and pulled the string out so it could fit under Alex's chin. Once she finished she leaned back and looked at Alex, she looked extremely grumpy, which Marissa found cute. "Aw, you're just like the cutest thing ever!" Marissa placed a kiss on Alex's nose which caused her to scoff._

"_What kind of kiss was that?" Marissa smirked and placed a birthday hat onto her own head._

"_The kind that you get when your sister is around." _

"_Well then, we should just go to my room and have a little party of our own." Alex and Marissa were both smiling when Marissa draped her arms around Alex's neck and began lowering her face closer to the other girl's._

"_I didn't find an eighteen candle, but I found a one and an eight." Marissa quickly got off of Alex's lap when she heard Summer's voice. Summer looked up from the candles that were in her hand. "What were you two doing?" _

"_N-Nothing." Marissa answered rather quickly causing Summer to raise an eyebrow. _

"_Were you trying to eat the cake without me? You're such a cow, Marissa." Summer made her way over to the couple and placed the candles on the cake before backing up and getting ready to take a picture of the birthday girl. Marissa and Alex exchanged a quick glance before Marissa moved to where Summer was. _

_Summer brought the camera up to her face and gazed through the eye hole. She brought the camera down and frowned. She brought it up to her face again, only to bring it down again. She repeated the motion quite a few times. Marissa and Alex both looked strangely at her._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that you look sad. You're supposed to be happy on your birthday!" Alex rolled her eyes and Marissa laughed at her best friend. "Ooh! I know!" Marissa tilted her head in curiosity at what Summer had to say. "Get in the picture, Marissa."_

"_What?" Summer ignored Marissa's question and pushed her towards Alex. Marissa ended up getting pushed past Alex, but Alex grabbed her by the arm which caused Marissa to swing around behind Alex, hitting the chair. "Owww. When did you become so freakishly strong, Summer?" Alex looked back to check on Marissa, she was rubbing her chest. "I think I have a bruise." Once again, Summer ignored Marissa._

"_Smile, you guys! Oh, wait, I forgot to light the candles!" She grabbed the lighter that was next to the cake and lit the candles. Alex turned her attention back towards the front, and saw the lit up candles and gasped in excitement. _

"_The candles are funny colors! Yay!" Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed at Alex for being so excited over some candles being lit. She then wrapped an arm around Alex's front and brought her face closer to Alex's. _

"_You are such a dork." _

"_Okay, you guys, ready? Okay." Then there came a flash before the other two girls could even answer…_

Marissa was brought out of her memory from the sound of the knocking on the bedroom door and the door opening. She quickly put the picture back in the photo album and put the photo album under one of her pillows.

"Marissa, sweetie, are you up yet?" Marissa let out an exasperated sigh as she saw Julie enter the room.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good." Julie looked Marissa over for a second and raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that sweatshirt?" Marissa looked down and smiled.

"It's Alex's."

"Alex as in Summer's sister?" Marissa nodded. "She's back? I loved her!"

"So did I…" Marissa mumbled so Julie didn't hear her.

"What was that?" Marissa jerked her head back up to look at Julie.

"Nothing. So, what did you want?" Julie moved over to Marissa's dresser and just began going through the stuff, randomly.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me today. You could bring Summer and Alex if you want." Marissa just looked at her mom with an expression her face that read 'What the hell?'

"I guess."

"Okay, great. We'll leave in an hour." Julie stopped looking through Marissa's dresser and went over to Marissa to kiss her on the forehead before leaving. Marissa just watched her oddly and then got her phone to call Summer.

Meanwhile, Alex was walking up to someone's doorstep and looked at the numbers on the house, then back to the piece of paper that was in her hand.

"I hope this is right…" She took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. After a few moments, someone opened the door.

"Look, we don't want any…" The figure stopped when he saw who was at the door, and a smile played upon his face. "Alex Roberts." He pulled her into a hug who smiled in return.

"Ryan Atwood, good to see you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ryan Atwood, good to see you, too." They broke apart and Ryan moved to the side.

"Come in." They walked inside and Ryan closed the door behind him. "So what brings you to Newport?" They made their way to the living room couches and sat down.

"Just visiting some family. Guess I got a little homesick after awhile." Ryan nodded.

"I know what you mean. I kinda miss Los Angeles. You still go to school there?" Ryan got up and went to the kitchen and returned with two sodas before Alex continued.

"Yea, I just chose not to take summer classes this year, so that's why I'm here." She smiled gratefully for the soda and took it from him.

"Cool. Where are you staying anyway?"

"With my dad and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Alex nodded and then shrugged.

"Yea, we don't look alike that much, though."

"How come you never told me? And when do I get to meet her?"

"You never asked. And if you want to meet her, I'm going with her and her friends to some place called the Bait Shop later tonight." Ryan titled his head a bit and looked at Alex.

"The Bait Shop? I'm going there later with my girlfriend." Alex opened her mouth up in shock.

"You have a girlfriend? Gasp! Ryan Atwood, settling down? Wow, you've changed." Ryan chuckled and smiled as he replied.

"I know. It's just this girl, she's amazing." Ryan had a goofy grin on his face and Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does this "amazing" girl have a name?" His grin turned into a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight to find out." Alex rolled her eyes at him and then put a hand to her heart and mocked being hurt.

"I see how it is. Not telling your best friend details of your life like that."

"You're the one to talk. You kept out the "minor" detail that you were gay for the longest time." Alex laughed before replying.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you kept trying to hit on me." Ryan glared at her. "While Jodie was there with me." The glare faded off of his face and gained a sheepish grin.

"Hey, girls are always on each other, even if they aren't gay. So can you really blame me?"

"No, I guess not." They both laughed for a bit and then Ryan became serious again.

"So how are you and Jodie?" Alex looked away from Ryan and stared at ground. Her voice was quiet.

"We're friends now…We don't see each other as much as we used to but we still talk once in awhile." Ryan nodded and kept silent and Alex returned her gaze to him. "Hey, do you wanna call her? It would be like, so last year!" Ryan broke into another grin.

"Sure! Just don't try to make out as much in front of me as you guys did last year…" Alex gave him a funny look.

"You're gay aren't you?"

"What? No! I just -" Alex smacked him in the arm.

"Gee, Atwood, you're still as easy as ever." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "And you know you enjoyed the girl on girl action." Ryan smirked as he watched Alex dial Jodie's number.

Summer and Marissa were in Marissa's room with the clothes they just bought sprawled out onto Marissa's bed.

"Hey, do you think Alex would wear this?" Summer lifted up one of the shirts up and put it in front of her figure. Marissa just shrugged.

"I guess. Why?" Summer looked at her confused.

"It's her birthday next week. Duh! Gosh, Coop, how could you forget?" Marissa smacked herself on the forehead.

"I totally forgot, and I was looking at pictures from her 18th birthday this morning." Summer laughed and put the shirt back into it's bag.

"I remember that day…" Then Summer's eyes narrowed. "You chased me around with the cake knife because I took the picture without making sure you guys were ready." Marissa chuckled nervously and rubbed her neck.

"Oh yea, I kinda forgot about that part…" Summer picked up a pillow and threw it at Marissa.

"You're such a horrible best friend." Marissa blocked the pillow and then collapsed onto her bed.

"Anyway, what are we doing later?"

"The Bait Shop, remember? We're all gonna go because we haven't all hung out in awhile. Is Ryan still going?"

"Crap. I forgot to call him."

"Then call him now." Summer grabbed Marissa's cell phone off of the counter and handed it to her. Marissa sat up to take the phone "And Alex is gonna go with us." She dropped the phone in shock. "What?"

"Alex is gonna go with us. You know, just like old times." Summer looked at Marissa strangely again. "What is with you? Ever since Alex came back, you've been like, really out of it." Marissa waved it off.

"I'm fine, it's just that, it's nothing. Never mind. What time are we going, again?" Summer raised an eyebrow at Marissa but then lowered it.

"Around eightish." Summer looked at her watch, it read five o'clock. "I better get home and get ready now. Alex said she'd be home at seven." She then began putting the clothes that they bought back into their bags and looked back at Marissa. "So I'll see you there?" Marissa nodded. She watched Summer leave and then looked down at the clothes that she bought.

"What am I going to wear?" Marissa noticed the phone on the bed. "And why does Ryan have to go?"

Alex and Ryan were walking along the water and chatting.

"I can't believe Jodie is gonna drive down here. It's gonna be so great."

"I know! We used to have so much fun together, the three of us." Alex nodded as they continued walking.

"Do you remember that one time we were at the grocery store and Jodie-" Before Alex could even finish, Ryan interrupted, knowing what Alex was talking about.

"Yea! That was so great! I don't think I ever looked at a chicken the same way ever again." They sat down on the sand as they waited for their laughter to subside.

"Man…Those were the days…" Alex started drawing patterns into the sand.

"Yea…" They sat in silence as they watched water. Alex stopped with her drawing and then looked at Ryan, but before she could say anything, Ryan's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and then looked at the caller id. He turned to Alex before smiling. "The girlfriend." Alex smiled and rolled her eyes before Ryan answered.

"You dork." Ryan ignored her comment as he greeted the caller.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure we're on for tonight at the Bait Shop."

"Yea, of course." Ryan glanced at Alex. "Also, I want you to meet a really good friend of mine, she just got into town, so yea."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to meet her. But hey, I gotta finish getting ready, so I'll see tonight?"

"Yea, later. Love ya." Ryan noticed the slight hesitation in Marissa's voice.

"..Love you, too." He closed the phone and looked back at Alex.

"She was just making sure that I was going to the Bait Shop tonight. And she can't wait to meet you." Alex smiled but then became serious.

"Oh yea, so, remember, when you meet my sister, don't make any comments about me being gay. She doesn't know and neither does anyone else in Newport." Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Well, besides me." Alex suppressed another eye roll and smiled at how cocky Ryan sounded when he said it.

"Yea. So just stay quiet, alright?" Ryan nodded again and gave her another smile.

"Got it." He looked down at his watch. "What time did you say you have to go?"

"I told my sister I'd be home by seven, why?"

"It's seven now."

"Crap." She stood up and then dusted off the sand. "I'll see you later?"

"Yea, call me when you get there?" Alex nodded and waved before running off to her car.

Summer was driving Alex's car with Alex in the passenger seat. It was now eight and they were on their way to the Bait Shop. Alex got out her cell and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we're almost there, I think. Where are you?"

"Oh, that's cool. I'm already inside. I'll head out in a few to see you, alright?"

"Yea, okay. Bye." She closed her phone and looked back at the road.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. You'll get to meet him later."

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" Alex shook her head and laughed.

"Nah, just a friend from L.A. he moved here to Newport like a few months back." Summer thought for a moment, but before she could word her thoughts, Alex pointed. "Is that the place?" Summer shook herself out of it, and nodded.

"Yea, you can get out, I'll park the car." Alex nodded and got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. Before she could reach the door, Ryan came out.

"Hey, you're here!" He pulled her into another hug not noticing the girls that had come up from behind each of them, until they heard the two other girls clear their throats.

They broke apart and then each grabbed the girl that was behind them and moved them next to them.

"This is my sister."

"This is my girlfriend." Both of them spoke at the same time, and then stopped, when noticing who the mystery girls were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ryan?" Summer stared at the person who had just pulled Alex into a hug.

"Summer? You're her sister? But you two look nothing alike!" Ryan looked back and forth between Summer and Alex, trying find a resemblance. "And how come you never told me you had a sister, Summer?" Summer just shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Alex?" Marissa finally spoke and looked wearily over at the blonde. Alex looked at the brunette.

"Marissa? You're Ryan's girlfriend?" Alex sounded like she was accusing her of something so Marissa hesitantly nodded but Ryan wasn't paying attention, he was still shocked to find out that his best friend was the sister to his girlfriend's best friend.

"You're Ryan's girlfriend…" She repeated again except in the form of a statement instead of a question. Alex looked away from the Marissa and looked at the ground, confused. Ryan finally got over the fact that Summer and Alex were sisters, and that they all knew each other, and perked up.

"This is so great! We already all know each other so there's no awkwardness!" Alex scoffed, but the only person who heard her was Marissa.

"How'd you two meet, anyway?" Summer motioned between Alex and Ryan. Before one of the two could answer, they heard tires screeching nearby. It caused Alex to look up, and once she saw what caused the horrible noise, she smiled, and so did Ryan. They looked at each other before running off to greet the person who had just gotten out of the car that parked.

"Jodie!" They both hugged the short brunette at the same time, who after a minute, pushed them off.

"I know you guys are glad to see me, but, that's just too much touching from a guy for my liking." They all shared a laugh as they walked towards the two girls that Alex and Ryan had left behind. Ryan introduced Jodie to the two girls.

"This is Jodie. She's Alex and mine's best friend from L.A." Marissa felt a pang of jealousy and shot Alex a hurt look when she heard that. She thought she was Alex's best friend. "And this is Marissa, my girlfriend. And Summer, Alex's sister." Jodie examined the two girls and then turned to Alex.

"Hey Alex, wasn't Marissa your e-" Alex hit her in the arm to cut her off. Marissa's eyes widened in shock. '_She knows about me and Alex? Alex told her about me? Who is this girl?'_ "What the freak, Alex?" Jodie rubbed her arm where Alex had hit her, and Summer smacked Alex on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Alex moved her hand to her head and felt it slightly, checking it for a bump.

"You aren't supposed to hurt your friends, that's like, evil." Summer moved over to Jodie and checked her arm. "Are you okay?" Alex watched Jodie smile sweetly and put a hand over her heart.

"Yea, I am, because you're here…" Before Jodie could say anything else, Alex dragged her off away from the group, and the other three watched them.

"Aw, isn't she sweet?" Marissa looked at Summer strangely before casting her gaze back to the two girls that had just left the group.

"What's wrong with you?" Jodie yelled at Alex as she pulled her away.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Alex whispered harshly, trying to keep her voice down.

"I didn't do anything!" Jodie thought Alex was acting ridiculous, hitting her for no reason and then yelling at her. Alex closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Look, Jodie. Ryan doesn't know about me and Marissa. And Summer, my sister, doesn't know I'm gay. So please don't make any comments about that crap around them, okay?" Jodie opened her mouth but she didn't even respond before Alex continued. "Also, don't flirt with my sister. I know how you are." Alex glared at Jodie as she put her hands up in mock defeat and innocence. The two girls walked back to the group and Alex put a huge smile on.

"You guys okay?" Ryan asked sincerely. Alex nodded and walked towards the entrance of the Bait Shop.

"C'mon you guys, let's show Newport what it has been missing for the past year." Summer and Jodie followed Alex soon after, but Marissa remained behind. Ryan stayed with his girlfriend.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Marissa put on a smile and nodded.

"Yea. You go on ahead, I wanna stay out here for a moment." Ryan looked skeptically at her.

"You sure?" Marissa's eyes drifted towards the entrance of the Bait Shop and looked back at Ryan, then she nodded. "Okay, we'll be by the bar area or something, alright?" He gave her a smile before entering the club on his own. Marissa looked around the parking lot and saw the tire marks that Jodie made. She smiled as she remembered the time that she and Alex caused such vandalism.

_Marissa hurriedly walked towards the jeep that Alex was sitting in, waiting for her. Marissa looked behind her, casually, trying not to cause suspicion, before throwing her bags into the back and getting into the passenger seat and giving Alex a soft kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey, did you find everything okay?" Marissa smiled and nodded before quickly scanning her surroundings._

"_Yea, can we go now?" Alex turned her key to start her car, and then faced Marissa again, while waiting for her engine to heat up._

"_Yea, but what's the rush?" Marissa looked back to the entrance of the department store that she just left and answered quickly._

"_No rush. But can we go?" Alex noticed Marissa's gaze towards the store and raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Marissa…Did you do something? Illegal?" Alex whispered the last part, not wanting to be heard by other people. Marissa looked at Alex with a hurt look on her face, not really believing that her girlfriend would accuse her of something like that._

"_What? No!" Alex stared her down and Marissa cracked. "Well, maybe. I'm not sure…" Marissa began nervously diverting her gaze away from Alex._

"_Marissa!" _

"_It's just that, I was drinking my slushie, and I tripped and I accidentally spilled it on a bunch of stuff…" Alex stared at Marissa with her mouth open. "But can we please go now?" Alex snapped out of it when they saw and heard an overweight man in a business suit come out of the store shaking his fist at them._

"_Hey! You kids get back here and pay for this stuff that you ruined!" Marissa sank into her seat._

"_Drive Alex, drive! Please!" Before the man could reach their car, Alex put the car into drive and slammed on the gas, not wanting Marissa to get into any more trouble than she already was, leaving the man with nothing except ruined items and tire marks._

_When they were out of the vicinity, Alex spoke as she continued to drive._

"_I can't believe you, Marissa. See, this is why I don't trust you with food around nice things." _

"_Hey! You trust me with you, don't you?" Marissa gave Alex a cheesy smile and Alex rolled her eyes._

"_Smooth." _

"_I know!" Alex shook her head before leaning over to give Marissa a quick kiss, trying not to get them killed._

"_But yea, I do." Marissa smiled at Alex before leaning her head against Alex's shoulder as the other girl continued to drive._

Marissa sighed as she finished the memory and began dragging herself towards the entrance.

"Well, this is gonna be a fun night…" She straightened up, put on another smile, and pushed open the door, bracing herself for what has yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marissa, Alex, Ryan and Summer were all sitting at the bar, watching Jodie go up to random girls, and flirting with them. Summer tilted her head, and looked at Jodie curiously before asking her sister and her best friend's boyfriend a question.

"Is Jodie gay?" Marissa nearly choked on the drink that she was drinking and Alex and Ryan gave each other nervous glances before answering.

"I-I don't know. She could be."

"She never mentioned anything before, but why would she be gay?" Ryan looked at Jodie again. "Besides the fact that she's going up to every girl and touching them. Rather pervertedly…" Ryan said the last part quietly but Alex heard him and hit him in the arm causing him to wince. "Maybe she's just being…friendly."

"Huh." Summer looked as if she was in thought for awhile before shrugging. "Well, she does seem nice, and rather sweet. Like earlier, she bought me a drink. She's such a nice girl." The three other people there gave Summer a funny look, but then Marissa asked Summer something.

"But, would it be a problem if she was?" Alex was surprised by Marissa's forwardness, when they were dating, Marissa never even tried to bring up the topic of gays and how Summer felt about them.

"I don't know. Probably not." As Summer finished, Jodie came back to the group smiling.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about over here?" Before Ryan or Alex could reply, Summer butt in.

"Oh, just talking about if you were gay or not." Jodie raised an eyebrow at her best friends and gained a really mischievous smile.

"Oh really?" Summer nodded and Marissa just looked away embarrassed. "And how'd that turn out?"

"We don't know. Are you, Jodie?" The other two girls and a guy's eyes widened. Marissa wanted to slap Summer for being so straight forward. Alex covered her eyes and shook her head, while Ryan watched on rather entertained. Jodie chuckled inwardly at her friend's reactions and put on another sweet smile for Summer.

"I can be, for you." Summer giggled and slapped Jodie on the arm playfully.

"You flatter me too much." She then turned to the other people, leaving her hand on Jodie's arm. "Isn't she the sweetest thing?" Alex sent a death glare towards Jodie, who in return, gave her a wink. Summer turned her attention back towards Jodie. "You're so sweet. I wish I could find a guy like you." Ryan started laughing and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me while I go gag myself. Well, not really. But I do have to go to the restroom." Alex left the group and Marissa soon followed after excusing herself as well.

"So, Jodie, what have you been up to?" Jodie ignored him as she continued flirting with Summer.

"Hey Summer, you probably don't want to, since you probably get this asked all the time, but um, do you wanna dance?" Jodie motioned towards the dance floor as she asked Summer the question.

"Sure! Of course, I'd love to!" Summer smiled as she took Jodie's hand in hers and led her to the other dancing couples in the club. Ryan watched them go and then looked around.

"Great, talking to myself. Fun stuff." A girl came up to the bar and ordered a drink, while waiting for a drink, Ryan smiled and greeted her.

"Hi, there." She just gave him a look, took her drink and then walked away quickly.

"Hey, Alex, wait up!" Marissa tried to call for Alex, but the music was too loud and there were too many people in the way so she couldn't hear her. Once Alex got into the restroom, she turned on the cold water, and washed her face with it After a few seconds the restroom door slammed open, causing Alex to turn around and see a winded Marissa standing there.

"Marissa?" She was bent over, looking down at the ground, taking a few big breaths. "Are you okay?" Alex walked over to Marissa, moving her away from the door. Marissa then looked up and nodded, while doing so, she saw Alex's face and began laughing. "You have –" She pointed and laughed, not being able to finish, Alex looked into the mirror, seeing what Marissa found so funny. All of her makeup was messed up because of the water. She rolled her eyes as she reached for some paper towels.

"Gee, thanks a lot for laughing at my ugliness." She replied jokingly as she began wiping her face. Marissa walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Aw, I still love you, Alex, despite your ugliness." Marissa laughed as she hugged Alex without realizing what she had said, but Alex heard her, and froze. Marissa felt her stiffen up and let go. "Is something wrong?" Alex turned around to face Marissa and Marissa was surprised by the hurt expression that was carried on Alex's face.

"You can't just say things like that, not anymore, Marissa. Not if you don't mean them. Not when you're with him."

"W-What? What'd I say?" Marissa tried to think of what she had said to upset Alex like that, but couldn't remember. Alex just shook her head as she pushed past Marissa and outside the restroom. And then it clicked. Marissa looked at the now swinging restroom door with a longing expression. "But I do mean it…" Marissa hung her head in defeat as she left the restroom.

As Alex began pushing through a crowd of people to get to the exit, she ran into Summer and Jodie, who were still dancing together, but now were on the floor.

"I know you have bad vision, but shouldn't you be able to see where you're going with your contacts on?" Alex got up first and then helped her sister up, Jodie stood up on her own.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Alex shook her head and then quickly looked behind her, seeing if Marissa was there or not, she wasn't.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well. Do you think I can get the keys to your car so I can get home?" By now, Ryan had made his way over to the three girls, seeing Alex run into the other two.

"I can take you home if you want. You can stay here and keep Jodie company. Do you think you could tell Marissa that I took Alex home?" Jealousy and pain flashed across Alex's face at the mention of Marissa's name and Jodie noticed.

"Nah. You stay here with Summer and Marissa. Have some fun, and I'll take her home." She pushed Ryan back slightly and then turned to Summer. "It was fun, Summer. I'll see you back at the house." She threw Summer a quick wink, and before the other two could disagree, or say anything else, Jodie had already dragged Alex away to her car. Ryan and Summer watched them go and then looked at each other.

"Do you think Alex is really not feeling well?" Ryan shook his head, unsure how to answer.

"I don't know anymore. I've never really seen her like this…" As Ryan trailed off, Marissa finally came back.

"Hey, where's Alex and Jodie?"

"Alex wasn't feeling well so Jodie took her back to the house. Jodie just told us to stay here and have fun. But it's not that fun anymore since they went. So do you guys wanna go back to my house?" Ryan nodded, wanting to check up on his friend.

"Yea, to make sure Alex is alright. Marissa?" Marissa was lost in her own world, and didn't realize that Ryan had asked her a question until he repeated her name. "Marissa?"

"What? Yea, sure. I'll meet you guys there, I just need to get something from my house first." Marissa left without letting them say anything, and they watched her go. After a few seconds, Ryan spoke up.

"You know, I think we've been walked out on way too much tonight. What do you think, Summer?" Ryan continued to look at the exit as he waited for Summer's answer.

"I'd have to agree." Summer shrugged and then they both left the Bait Shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jodie and Alex had arrived at the Roberts' Residence and were now in Alex's bedroom. Alex was lying face down on her bed while Jodie sat next to her with her arms crossed.

"Seriously. What's wrong with you, Alex?"

"For the umpteenth time, nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. I saw how you acted when at the club, you still like her, don't you?" Alex rolled onto her side so she could look at Jodie. When she was about to reply, the door flew open, revealing Summer and Ryan standing behind it. Alex rolled onto her other side, so her back was facing the door, when she spotted the boy standing there.

"Hey, is she alright?" Jodie glanced at Alex before turning back to the other two and nodding.

"Yea, she's just not feeling well. A bit of rest will fix the problem though…" Alex scoffed and Jodie heard her.

"Oh, okay. Let me just say night then." Summer made her way over to the bed and crawled onto it so she could lean over Jodie's body to reach Alex's. "Night, sis." Alex looked back at her younger sister, and Summer kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Night, Summer." She put her head back to its original position and closed her eyes. Summer got off of the bed and looked at Jodie.

"Are you gonna stay in here with her?" Jodie smiled and nodded.

"Yea, we've shared a bed before, so it's no big deal." She felt Alex hit her in the leg, but she just grinned deviously at Summer, who smiled back.

"Okay, night then." Summer gave Jodie a kiss on the cheek as well before leaving the room with Ryan, who waved. After they closed the door, Jodie moved her hand up to her cheek, and touched it slightly.

"Haha, your sister soo likes me." Jodie smiled triumphantly and did a little dance in the bed while Alex grabbed one of the pillows, that she wasn't already using, and covered her head with it.

"Shut up." Jodie stopped her victory dance and crossed her arms while smirking at the other girl.

"You're just jealous." Alex removed the pillow from her head, sat up, and glared at Jodie.

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Jodie put her hands up in mock innocence.

"I was just kidding. Geeze, Alex. You didn't have to yell at me." Jodie said the last part rather shaken up, trying to make Alex feel bad. Alex lost all of her bite, and smiled softly at Jodie.

"I'm sorry that I yelled." Alex hugged Jodie from the side, which Jodie gratefully accepted and rubbed her back.

"And I'm sorry that your sister likes me." Alex rolled her eyes before letting go of Jodie.

"Oh my god, she does not!" She picked up the pillow from earlier and whacked Jodie with it. "My sister is not gay. She doesn't like girls. She likes boys!" Jodie defended herself by blocking the hits with her arms. Jodie laughed as she replied.

"That's what they all say." She then grabbed the pillow from Alex, and threw it across the room. "Mkay, that's enough of pillow fighting, well, you hitting me with a pillow." Alex rolled her eyes again at Jodie's remark.

"Same thing." Jodie nodded as she yawned.

"I'm tired, and it's like, nine. Newport sucks." Alex laughed as she laid her head back down onto the pillow.

"You just suck. Now go to bed with me."

"Go to bed with you? That sounds fun."

"Shut up and lay down. Sitting up causes the blanket not to work properly." Jodie slid down into a laying position and Alex scooted closer to Jodie's body. She rested her head onto Jodie's arm and as she wrapped her other arm around Jodie's body, she looked up at the other girl's face.

"I really am sorry…" Alex looked away from Jodie's face and began playing with the hem of Jodie's top.

"Me too…" Jodie gave Alex a sad smile, knowing what the other girl was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alex?" Both girls hadn't fallen asleep yet and Alex was still lying on and next to Jodie with her left arm draped over Jodie's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"She's the reason we broke up, isn't she?" The question made Alex freeze, and Jodie felt it, but then Alex hesitantly nodded against the other girl's body, not wanting to look at Jodie's expression, knowing that it either showed hurt or anger.

"Yea…" Jodie sighed softly before making a reply.

"What was I to you?" After the breakup, whenever Alex tried to talk to Jodie about it, or how she felt, Jodie just changed the subject, but now, Jodie was curious and wanted to talk about it.

_It had been about a month after Jodie and Alex's messy breakup, when Alex spotted Jodie walking across the street with her arm around a busty brunette's shoulders. The two girls have barely spoken to each other since, once in awhile saying hi or hello, but that was pretty much it. Alex and Jodie made brief eye contact before Jodie looked away, Alex could see a flash of hurt run through her eyes in that moment, and felt horrible. Before a brief moment of hesitation, Alex walked over to the other two girls and greeted them._

"_Hi, Jodie." Alex's eyes went from Jodie, to the girl who was all over her, and back a few times before the other girl answered._

"_Hey…What's up?" Jodie didn't quite meet Alex's eyes._

"_Nothing really, but, um, I was wondering, do you think you'd want to hang out tonight?" The two girls both cocked an eyebrow at Alex, wondering what she was doing. "You know, to catch up on old times and stuff?" Alex began shifting her gaze around nervously. Jodie shrugged._

"_Sure." _

"_Okay. My apartment at seven?" Jodie nodded but then heard her companion whine in a somewhat sultry voice._

"_But you can't. We have plans tonight, remember?" The girl ran her hand down Jodie's arm and pouted._

"_Well, I'm canceling them." She turned back to Alex and waved. "See you then…" Alex waved back as she saw the other two argue and walk away._

_It was now 7:30 and Alex was pacing around her apartment room. Jodie was half an hour late. She threw her hands up in the air as she let out a sigh of frustration._

"_I should've expected her to be late…" She was about to go get a beer from her fridge when there was a knock on the door. Alex straightened out her skirt before taking a deep breath and answering the door. Jodie was on the other side with her hands in her back pockets, waiting._

_When she saw Alex, Alex motioned her to come in. Jodie smiled and nodded before setting herself down onto one of the couches. Alex opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles, holding one out for her guest._

"_Want a beer?" Jodie shook her head and turned down the offer._

"_I'm good…" Alex nodded and put one of them back. She twisted off the cap and moved to sit across from Jodie. Jodie watched Alex take a few sips of her drink before asking a question. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Alex took a huge gulp of beer before putting the bottle onto the table in front of her._

"_Um, I just wanted to, um…" Alex, for some reason, had problems speaking, and began playing with her hands. Jodie scoffed to herself as she watched Alex._

"_Look, it's fine." Alex looked up at Jodie with a hurt expression on her face, surprised that Jodie interrupted her apology._

"_No, it isn't, Jodie. You've ignored me for the past month. You don't return my calls, we don't talk anymore! How can you say that it's fine?" Tears began forming in Alex's eyes, but they didn't drop, she was getting frustrated._

"_Alex. What do you want from me?" Jodie looked into Alex's eyes, trying to find an answer. An answer that would make it all better, would make them better, but didn't. Alex looked away from Jodie's criticizing gaze, and studied the beer bottle in front of her._

"_I want..."Alex closed her eyes, trying to pull her thoughts together, and then opened them, looking back at Jodie. " What I want is us to be friends again…"_

"_Let's go." Jodie got off of the couch and headed for the front door. Alex just watched on confused at Jodie's reply._

"_What? Go where?" Jodie just gave her a look of disbelief._

"_Clubbing…" Alex still looked at Jodie strangely, and was even more confused when she saw Jodie give her a mischievous grin. "I need to find myself a new girlfriend." Jodie gave her another smile before leaving the apartment door. Alex watched her leave, still trying to process what had just happened, but then gained a smile of her own._

"_I've got my friend back…" She chuckled to herself before leaving her apartment as well, and following Jodie down the elevator._

After a long period of silence passed, Alex found her voice.

"Y-You were my friend." Alex had a small smile on her face as she continued her answer. "My best friend…" Alex removed herself from Jodie's body and sat up to look at Jodie. But her smile soon disappeared as she saw that Jodie wasn't smiling at her answer with her. "Jodie?" Alex guessed that Jodie had fallen asleep waiting for her answer. Alex moved her face closer to the other girl's and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Night, Jodie…" She laid back down and turned her back to Jodie.

As Alex was drifting off to sleep, she felt Jodie move closer to her, and then an arm move it's way under Alex's right arm, and around her waist. She could feel Jodie's breath slightly against her neck and back as Jodie nuzzled her.

"You're my best friend, too…" It was barely a whisper, but Alex had heard her, and another smile formed on her face as she pressed her body back against Jodie's, enjoying the warmth that the other girl caused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Ryan had left the Roberts' residence, Marissa had finally made her way over to the house. She quietly made her way up the stairs, noticing that the lights were off, and walked over to Alex's bedroom door. As she was about to knock on it, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Marissa jumped at the contact, and almost screamed, but then saw it was her best friend.

"Geeze, Summer! Scare the crap out of me, why don't you…" Summer brought a finger up to her lips, motioning for Marissa to be quiet.

"Alex and Jodie are sleeping. Let's go to my room." Marissa, not quite comprehending what Summer had said, nodded as she was being pulled away from Alex's door and into Summer's room. Summer got into her bed, wrapped herself in the blankets, and motioned for Marissa to join her. Marissa shook her head and sat in one of the beanbag chairs that were on the ground.

"So, what's with you these days? You're acting so...strange." Marissa tensed up and Summer saw but didn't say anything. She gave Summer an unconvincing smile and tilted her head.

"W-What do you mean?" Summer hung her head down and laughed to herself somewhat before looking back at Marissa.

"I mean, you being out of sync, like, totally not you..." Summer could tell that Marissa was trying to come up with something from her clouded eyes. "Like this, getting all nervous when I ask you a question..."

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous." Marissa forced a laugh. "I'm always like this." She then got off of the beanbag chair and walked over to Summer's dresser and began focusing on the picture frames that were there.

"Marissa..." Summer unwrapped herself from the blankets and walked over to her best friend. She placed a hand on Marissa's back and looked towards the pictures as well. "You know you can tell me anything..." Marissa nodded slowly, still not looking at Summer, but rather at a picture of them together.

"I know..." She smiled and then faced Summer, who smiled in return. Summer, knowing that Marissa wouldn't talk about what was bothering her any time soon, removed her hand and looked back down at the pictures.

"Are you gonna sleep over tonight? Marissa looked over at the smaller girl.

"D-Do you want me to?" Summer was confused at why Marissa was so insecure about everything.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend!" Marissa shook her head and thought for a moment.

"I don't know... I'm just being weird but I think I have to ask my mom." Summer gave Marissa an incredulous look.

"Are you freaking serious? You're not 10, Marissa." Marissa rolled her eyes at the age reference. "C'mon. We can all go out to breakfast tomorrow, it'll be soo much fun!" By now, Summer was grabbing onto Marissa's arm jumping up and down which caused Marissa to giggle.

"Okay, okay. I'll sleep over. Just stop hurting me."

"Yay!" Summer quickly let go of Marissa's arm to throw her arms around the taller girl's body into a hug.

Later that night, when the girls were settled in and sleeping peacefully, someone sneaked into Summer's room and was making their way into the bed. Marissa woke up from the weight shifting.

"The hell?" She sat up accidentally bonking heads with the midnight intruder.

"Ah, fuck. Marissa?" Marissa squinted into the dark, trying to figure out who it was.

"Jodie? What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa spoke quietly trying not to wake up her friend. Jodie stood next to bed and put on a mischievous smile, to which there was no point since Marissa couldn't even see her that well.

"Well, I just thought that Summer might've been lonely by herself on this giant bed of hers.."

"Riiight." Jodie lost her smile and then cocked an eyebrow at Marissa.

"Wait, why are you here?" Marissa just gave her a strange look.

"She asked me to stay the night, I am her best friend after all."

"Oh, right." The two girls exchanged awkward glances before Jodie spoke again. "Well, how about you go to Alex's room and I stay in Summer's room, and then it's a win-win situation." Marissa froze and then slowly looked back at Jodie.

"W-What are you talking about? Why would I want to sleep in Alex's room? And why should I let you stay in here." Marissa lost her nervousness to become protective of her friend. "How do I know you're not gonna try anything on her." Jodie rolled her eyes at Marissa.

"Oh, c'mon, I know about you two. And it's so obvious that you still like her." She then looked at the body lying next to Marissa's sitting form. "And as for Summer? Don't worry, I wouldn't want to try anything with her unless she was awake to do it back."

"I don't know..." Jodie rolled her eyes at Marissa again while the other girl looked back between her friend, Jodie, and the open door leading towards Alex's room.

"C'mon...You know you want to." Marissa was still weary of Jodie but the thought of her being able to be with Alex in the same room, let alone the same bed, was all too appealing.

"Fine." Jodie jerked her hand arm back in victory while Marissa got out of the bed. She grinned lecherously as she took Marissa's place next to Summer.

"Have fun!" She waved and smiled before laying down completely. Marissa watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't putting hands where they weren't supposed to be, and then left Summer's room, closing the door behind her.

Marissa took her time getting herself to Alex's room. She was rather nervous of what would happen when Alex woke up and saw her there, and not Jodie. Alex wasn't really happy with her when she left the Bait Shop so what if she got angry.

By the time Marissa got to Alex's room, she was really having second thoughts about this. _'I can't do this.'_ She peered into the room and saw Alex sleeping with her face facing the door. _'But she looks so beautiful and I miss her so much...'_ Marissa studied Alex's sleeping for a bit longer before moving closer. _'Ah, screw it._' She carefully got into the bed, trying not to disturb the other body. She lay on her side with her back to Alex, knowing that if she lay on her back, she would probably just stare at Alex all night and not get any sleep.

She tried not to think of the closeness of their bodies and what she felt for Alex. Marissa closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself, blocking out all thoughts of the other girl. But soon found it rather hard, for the other girl now moved closer and had an arm wrapped around Marissa's waist. Marissa smiled blissfully as she remembered all the times she wanted to be held by Alex in her sleep when she was gone, and now she was, so she couldn't help but smile.

Marissa rid herself of the thoughts of what would happen in the morning, she just wanted to enjoy the moment they had together, even if Alex was sleeping, she just missed her dearly. So, Marissa moved around to find a more comfortable spot while Alex just held onto her tightly, and soon, Marissa found herself sleeping the best she had in over a year.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Alex woke up, she didn't feel the body that she remembered falling asleep with next to her, but rather the body that she dreamed about since she had left Newport. She quickly retracted her arm from the other body and sat up in bed, causing the other girl to stir slightly. Alex watched wide-eyed as Marissa began moving around and mumbling in her sleep.

"Alex...I love you..." Thousands of thoughts ran through Alex's mind as she tried to figure out why Marissa was in her bed with her and if Marissa knew what she was saying. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the other room. _'Summer.'_ Alex carefully crawled over Marissa's sleeping body, not wanting to wake her up because it would've been awkward, and also because she didn't feel like talking to her just yet.

Once Alex successfully got of bed, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Marissa's facial expression scrunch up from a dream of some sort. Alex hesitantly reached her hand towards Marissa's face and delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. After watching Marissa for a few more seconds, she left the room quietly and headed for her sister's room.

"Summer?" Alex heard giggling as she pushed open Summer's bedroom door and was surprised at what she saw. Her sister was on the floor with Jodie, painting her toe nails a sparkly pink. The two girls turned their heads from what they were doing to greet Alex.

"Morning, Lex. Aren't my toes cute?" Jodie wiggled her toes as Summer giggled again.

"What the hell..." Alex stopped in the middle of the doorway, watching them.

"What, you don't like it?" Summer's smile turned into a frown. "I thought the color suited her because pink is so nice and happy and sweet. And that's what Jodie is!" Summer had regained her smile and was hugging Jodie now. Alex leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow at the two girls.

"And why do you say that?" Jodie grinned mischievously as Summer released her from the hug and began talking.

"Well, Marissa ran off on me some time last night, and Jodie, being as sweet as she is, thought that I would've been lonely, so she ended up staying with me in my bed last night." Alex's jaw clenched and she folded her arms across her chest.

"So she switched places with Marissa? Huh. Interesting." Alex shot Jodie a dirty look but the other girl just smiled and winked.

"Speaking of Marissa, we were talking, and we wanted to go out to breakfast." Summer looked over at Jodie. "You can go, right?" Alex cut Jodie off before she could answer.

"No!" Both girls were surprised at Alex's outburst and stared at her. "I mean, she has to get back to L.A. right away, right, Jodie?" Alex and Summer looked at Jodie for an answer. Alex nodded her head while Summer gained a sad facial expression.

"You have to leave already? We didn't even get to hang out yet." Jodie glanced at Alex and then back at Summer.

"Actually, I took the week off, so I think I can stay a few days longer." Summer threw her arms around Jodie's neck and squealed. Alex glared at Jodie again, not really wanting her there with her sister.

"Oh my god, I sooo have to take you shopping, and the spa, oooh, and then we can get our nails done and then have lunch at the harbor, and then shop some more. It'll be soo much fun!" Summer got off of Jodie and was now talking to herself about her plans with Jodie. And Jodie obtained a somewhat scared face while Alex smirked at her. _'Ha, now she's gonna get it...'_

Meanwhile, in Alex's room, Marissa was beginning to wake. She still had her eyes closed but was stretching out her body while she groaned. Then Marissa yawned as she tried to get comfortable once again in the fluffy blankets. She paused. _'Fluffy blankets?'_ She felt around the bed and grabbed one of the pillows next to her and brought it to her face. She hugged it tightly when she smelled Alex's perfume on it. Abercrombie's 8. _'Woah, wait. Alex's perfume?'_ She then bolted up from her spot and began looking around the room. Thoughts of her sneaking into Alex's room the previous night came back into her mind. _'Crap! She woke up before me...Gotta go talk to her...'_ Marissa scrambled to get out of the blankets and out the door to Summer's room, where she assumed everyone was.

Not really paying attention to her surroundings, Marissa collided with the girl she was looking for, knocking them both to the ground. One more hurt than the other. Alex groaned as she rubbed her jaw and checked up on Marissa who seemed not to recover as quickly as she did.

"Marissa?" Alex placed an arm on one side of Marissa's body to lean on she could bend over Marissa and examine her more closely. Alex could see that a small bruise was forming on Marissa's forehead and began to feel extremely guilty. "Marissa." She shook the other girl's shoulder gently, trying to get her to respond. Marissa made a slight grunting noise and Alex smiled. She patted her right cheek lightly while still leaning over her. "Marissa, get up."

"I don't wanna..." Alex laughed as she rolled her eyes at the girl. Marissa kept her eyes shut as a smile began forming on her face as well.

"Marissa Cooper. Get up this instant." Alex put her hands on her hips, trying to sound serious and stern.

"Make me." Her eyes were still closed but now she was smiling deviously with her canines showing. Alex then chuckled at Marissa's playfulness.

"You asked for it..." Marissa then felt Alex's weight on top of her, but before she could enjoy the feeling or even register it, she felt Alex's ten fingers going at her sides, tickling her feverishly. Marissa burst into laughter along with Alex who didn't let down her attack. But somehow, Marissa pulled herself together long enough to switch places with Alex so that she was on top and the one tickling someone.

After a few more minutes of laughter, Marissa collapsed on top of Alex's worn out body, and felt Alex's arms instinctively wrap around her. They lay there content with each other, their legs intertwined as well as their hearts. During those mere minutes, the two girls had forgotten about everything that had happened in between their relationship and the present, all they had remembered was each other, and that was enough for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The two girls were broken from their silent embrace when they heard a cough. Marissa pushed herself off of the ground into a sitting position next to Alex's body so the other girl could sit up as well.

"You guys might wanna get up, Summer's coming out soon." Jodie said it with a cute little grin that caused Alex to cock an eyebrow. She didn't like how Jodie said that sentence.

"Out of the shower?" Alex's voice had a somewhat threatening tone to it and Marissa tilted her head in a questioning manner at her.

"Yea. Shower." Jodie laughed out loud before shaking her head and walking back to Summer's room. Both girls watched Jodie leave, one with an amused look, and the other with a scowl. _'What the hell does Jodie think she's doing? And with my baby sister!' _Marissa then moved in front of Alex and sat down on her legs, the blonde didn't really seem to notice, too engrossed in her thoughts.

"Alex..." Marissa touched the other girl's arm to get her attention, which caused Alex to snap back into reality.

"What!" Marissa was surprised by Alex's harsh tone and jerked her arm back.

"I-I..." Her voice faltered and she shook her head as she looked down. "N-nothing... Sorry..." The dejected look on the girl's face made Alex feel lousy.

"Marissa..." She leaned forward, to get closer to the other girl, and lifted Marissa's chin up so that she was looking at her. Marissa's breath got caught in her throat when her eyes met with Alex's.

She easily lost herself in the depths that were Alex's blue eyes and was surprised when she found herself glancing down at the other girl's lips. Alex, too, was entranced by the girl in front of her, and also found her own eyes quickly glancing at Marissa's lips. Then they locked eyes again, but this time, Marissa took Alex's hand and enclosed it in hers before leaning a bit closer. Alex could feel Marissa's warm breath on her face and she closed her eyes, inhaling slow and steady breaths, trying to calm herself. Marissa took this as a sign to continue so she took her free hand and moved it up to Alex's face, caressing it softly before closing the gap between their two lips.

Alex moaned as she felt Marissa tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. But then she pulled away and opened her eyes. "Marissa..."Marissa's lips formed into a pout when Alex's lips were no longer next to hers. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see why Alex removed herself from her. Marissa had both arms draped over Alex's shoulders and Alex had her hands on Marissa's waist.

"Yea?" Marissa's voice had a certain nervousness to it, afraid of what Alex might say.

"We-We can't..." She removed her hands from Marissa's waist and wrapped her arms around herself. Marissa kind of leaned back in confusion.

"What?" Marissa removed her arms from Alex's shoulders and put them on her waist instead. Alex hung her head down in defeat.

"You.." Alex took Marissa's hands and moved them away from her before looking away and sighing. "You're with Ryan..."

"So?" Marissa stayed silent for a while, to see if Alex would say anything, but didn't, so she thought of something else. "Don't you love me anymore?" Alex jerked her head back towards Marissa after hearing her reply.

"How could you ask that?" Marissa was shocked at the anger in Alex's usually sweet voice. Then Alex shook her head. "But this isn't about that..." Marissa raised an eyebrow as Alex trailed off. "This... This is about you and Ryan." She visibly sighed and slumped her shoulders. Marissa laughed out loud.

"What about Ryan? He...He's Ryan!" Alex shook her head again, laughing sadly.

"Ryan, he's my friend...And your boyfriend..." She gave Marissa a depressed look and before Marissa could say anything, her overly cheery friend interrupted her.

"Morninnng, Marissa! You guys have been out here forever, what are you doing anyway?" Summer had come out of her room, showered and dressed, with Jodie rolling her eyes behind her. Marissa reluctantly pulled herself away from her former girlfriend and greeted her best friend.

"Morning..." Marissa kept her eyes to the ground as she got up and helped Alex up as well. When Alex took her hand, she felt a sudden chill, but she shrugged it off as she let go and gave her sister a smile. She then motioned towards her room and the bathroom with her hands.

"I'm just gonna, yea..." She glanced at Marissa before heading back towards her room. The other girl didn't look up as she began walking towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up. I'll meet you guys there or something..." She paused at the steps and looked over at the two brunettes behind her. Both girls had their heads tilted slightly at her, and then the slightly taller of the two spoke.

"Heyyyy, can I come with? I want to meet the oh so famous Julie Cooper I've heard so much about of..." Marissa's face clouded with confusion. Not really finding a good enough reason for the girl not to go, she just nodded.

"Sure..." She looked over at her best friend. "So we'll come back first, or?" Summer nodded her head approvingly.

"Yea, that's fine. I'll just..." She shrugged as she trailed off. Summer waved to Jodie before walking to her sister's bedroom.

Marissa and Jodie watched her enter Alex's room and close the door before looking at each other again. Jodie pointed towards no real direction.

"To your house?" She raised an eyebrow at Marissa who just nodded dumbly.

"To my house." Jodie gave her a smile before walking past her down the stairs and swinging open the front door.

"C'mon and hurry up, we don't got all day!" The girl hopped through the door into the bright light that was outside and Marissa squinted her eyes as she followed her body.

"Well, this should be an interesting car ride..." Marissa walked down the rest of the stairs and went outside to her car, closing the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

When Summer entered Alex's room, Alex was going through her closet finding an outfit to wear. So, Summer stood in front of the door, holding her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth on her feet as she waited for her sister to finish. When Alex finally did finish, and notice her, she was rather surprised to see Summer standing there.

"Hey...What's up?" Alex moved over to her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her for Summer to go join her. Summer gave her a smile before moving to sit next to her.

"Nothing really...Jodie's gone..." She let out a sigh as she leaned back against the wall. Alex's right eye twitched as she heard the disappointment in her sister's voice.

"Back to LA?" Summer shook her head as a slight frown appeared on her usually cheerful face. Then she pouted to herself as she answered.

"No...She went with Marissa back to her house." Alex tensed up before slowly turning towards the other girl.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at the harshness of Alex's voice, but then shook her head again before answering.

"Oh, Marissa went back to her house to get ready, and Jodie joined her." Alex didn't know how Summer could just say it like it was a normal thing, but then she remembered that Summer's a bit clueless.

"Why?" Summer shrugged at Alex's question while the other girl stared at her.

"I don't know..." Her face scrunched up in thought as she brought her legs closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her chin on top of her knees. "You don't think...You don't think that Jodie likes her, do you?" She looked towards Alex rather hopefully.

"Oh my god…" Alex started laughing in disbelief at the question. _'Maybe I do have nothing to worry about with Summer and Jodie…She doesn't seem to have a clue about Jodie's flirting.'_ Summer slapped her sister's arm and gained a serious expression.

"What?" Alex just shook her head disapprovingly at her before getting off the bed. "Hey! Where are you going?" Summer glared at the back of Alex's head as the other girl just continued to walk away and waved dismissively to her.

"I'm gonna go shower." Alex opened the door and left while Summer remained sitting on the bed, lost and confused.

"Alexxxx! Waiiiiiit! Come back and tell me what's going on!" By now, Alex had already made it into the bathroom and Summer could hear the door open and close. "I'm gonna tell Dad on you!" Summer then heard a muffled 'Whatever' in a clearly uncaring voice. This caused Summer to grunt in an angry manner and cross her arms over her chest while pouting. _'Stupid sister…'_

Meanwhile…

The girls decided on Jodie driving to Marissa's house since she said something about getting a feel of Newport. And now, the two brunettes drove silently, neither speaking to the other, not knowing what to say. _'I'm surprised she hasn't brought Alex up yet. It's so obvious that she still likes her…' _Marissa glanced over at Jodie who was smiling to herself and had head bopping to the music that played on the radio. Jodie saw that Marissa looking at her by using her peripheral vision, and smirked.

"Yes?" The taller girl quickly set her eyes back outside to the passing cars as she blushed. Jodie laughed at Marissa's movements before turning off the radio and tilting her heads towards the other girl. "I know something's bothering you. So, spit it out." Marissa shook her head but Jodie continued to cast her gaze towards her.

"Ah, well…" Jodie nodded for her to continue speaking, clearly annoyed that Marissa was taking so long to say something so simple.

"You know we don't have all day. We are supposed to be going out to eat soon." Marissa looked down into her lap, feeling like a child as Jodie spoke to her.

"Alex told you about…about us, right?" _'I bet if I played dumb she wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. This will be so much fun…'_

"What about you guys?" Jodie rolled her eyes at Marissa's incoherent mumbled answer. "I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that, please?" Marissa didn't notice the grin on Jodie's face as she continued to look at her hands nervously.

"That we used to…date…" _'Act surprised. Act surprised. Go!' _

"What! You two dated? You're gay? What?" Marissa's eyes shot to Jodie's and widened at the other girl's response, thinking that she just gave away new information.

"What! I thought she told you!" Marissa froze trying to think of a cover-up. "I-I mean, I thought I said that we were best friends. We didn't date. We wouldn't. She's not my type.  
I like boys." Jodie smiled and laughed gleefully as she hit the steering wheel with her hand.

"You are way too easy. But yea, I knew about you two." Marissa's jaw dropped, but then quickly closed as she pushed Jodie in the arm. The shorter girl suddenly slammed her foot on the break pedal, causing Marissa to get jerked by the seatbelt and then turned to the other girl. "Did you just hit me?" Marissa found herself in another panic-stricken state as she shook her head feverishly.

"N-no! I didn't mean to. I-I didn't know th-that…" She found herself unable to continue as she began cry from Jodie's evil glare. Jodie looked at Marissa in horror as she realized that she just made a seventeen year-old girl cry.

"Are you serious? Hey, hey. Stop crying, I was just joking." She reached over and touched Marissa's arm slightly, trying to calm her down. _'She's not the only one who can joke around…' _After a minute or so, Marissa rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and gave Jodie a mischievous smile before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Ha ha. I win." Jodie gasped in the realization of just being fooled by a younger girl.

"Oooh. You're good." The two girls shared a laugh before continuing their way to Marissa's house, a lot less awkward and silent than before.


End file.
